


jureumie 1, sungyeol 0

by amaelamin



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungyeol and Jureumie compete for Myungsoo's affections, with Jureumie winning in every way. (Maybe Sungyeol wins too.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	jureumie 1, sungyeol 0

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on AFF on 21 feb 2014.

Sungyeol always knew Myungsoo was going to be ecstatic about Jureumie, just as he knew Sunggyu was always going to give him a ‘what the hell is that _thing_ ’ look when he brought her home and Woohyun was going to start complaining about cat hair shedding all over the apartment even before Sungyeol showed him that Jureumie had, in fact, no hair to shed. So it came as no surprise that when Jureumie was nowhere to be found that she would be curled up in the nook of Myungsoo’s knee as he slept or stalking tiny steps around him, pressing close and purring almost too low to hear. However, it _was_ a surprise when his own damn cat seemed to prefer Myungsoo over him; who, Sungyeol demanded to know, kept her in tasty tuna nibbles and bought every cat toy ever designed in order to make her happy? This was a problem, mainly because he never thought he could feel rejected by a cat. _Your life, Lee Sungyeol_ , he thought wryly. _Every type of girl prefers Myungsoo over you._ But Myungsoo preferred him over Jureumie, right?

Right?

*

“What are you doing?”

Myungsoo and Jureumie both turned to look at Sungyeol at the same time, expressions carefully innocent. Myungsoo was holding the tiny cat up to his face and had been whispering to her, but now put her down next to him on the sofa where he was sitting and picked up his camera with a shrug.

“Nothing.”

Jureumie settled herself against Myungsoo’s thigh with a look back at Sungyeol that could only be called pointed, if cats could give pointed looks – Sungyeol blinked. He must be going crazy.

*

“Jureumie, come here,” Sungyeol called, lying barechested in bed all ready with his phone. Time to give the fans something to think about. And if it gave Myungsoo something to think about also, well – two birds with one stone, and all that.

The cat didn’t even deign to look back at him, even as Sungyeol _knew_ Myungsoo was trying very hard to focus on his manhwa from where he sat a few metres away, long legs dangling over the side of the bed.

“Myungsoo, help me take the photo? I’m going to upload it to twitter.”

Myungsoo managed to corral Jureumie and somehow convince her to stay put in front of Sungyeol, Jureumie instantly feigning sleep in order to emphasize just how little notice she took of Sungyeol, he noticed wryly. Myungsoo took the photo with Sungyeol’s phone, muttering a few jabs about Sungyeol learning attention-whoring antics from entirely the wrong kind of people, and was just about to toss Sungyeol back his phone when Sungyeol grabbed his chance and pressed up against Myungsoo in order to ‘see whether the photo came out well’. Sungyeol was subtle like that, you know.

Sungyeol usually loved having crushes even if they never really worked out to any great resolution, because of just how thrilling a simple brush of a hand or the briefest of eye contacts could be; also, he both hated and clung to the knowledge that he was only – probably – about 83% sure that Myungsoo felt the same way about him and always had, but how much of that was platonic adoration and friendly intimacy (which for Myungsoo sometimes meant bafflingly inappropriate skinship, which just made matters worse – Sungyeol had once seen him practically mount Dongwoo and then directly after that be completely stumped when asked if there was anything attractive about his hyung. Sungyeol had wanted to slap him.) and how much was Myungsoo actually wanting into Sungyeol’s pants was up for the remaining 17% of unsure debate. Having a crush was normal – but actually acting on that crush and not knowing what could possibly come after was terrifying; so for now Sungyeol was just going to enjoy himself by pressing close enough for him to be able to smell Myungsoo’s shampoo and feel the warmth of Myungsoo’s skin seep through Myungsoo’s clothes between them, and hope that the proximity of his recently Belize-tanned shirtlessness was doing something in the way of making Myungsoo’s heart beat just a little faster.

They scrutinized the photo together, Sungyeol looking up at Myungsoo the same instant Myungsoo looked down at Sungyeol, their faces inches apart. Sungyeol smiled, heart thudding for how bold he was being in blatantly holding Myungsoo’s gaze for longer than was usual, and – was that a blush blooming uncontrollably on Myungsoo’s face –?

“Ahh!” Sungyeol jerked upwards, narrowly missing knocking Myungsoo in the jaw with the top of his head. There was a fire burning in his right thigh, which he immediately traced to Jureumie having sunk her claws nonchalantly into his skin. “Jureumie!”

She retracted her claws, just as blasé, and stepped daintily over to Myungsoo and settled herself in his lap as if she hadn’t just tried to draw Sungyeol’s blood.

“There is something very wrong with that cat,” Sungyeol muttered darkly, watching Myungsoo retreat quickly into his corner of the bed with Jureumie and his manhwa, leaving Sungyeol with nothing to do but put on his shirt and glower. That had _definitely_ been a blush.

*

“Mrroooww,” Jureumie purred, looking up at Myungsoo.

“No, he doesn’t,” he answered, flustered and taking a sip of water in order for him to have something to do with his hands. “He really doesn’t.”

“ _Mrroooww_ ,” she insisted, and Myungsoo could feel the same damn blush he blushed every single time Sungyeol seemed to look at him _like that_ , linger his eyes on Myungsoo too long or touch him unexpectedly start to flood his cheeks. It had been hopeless for him for years, and he partly had surrendered to the thought that Sungyeol knew, his members knew, every single Inspirit knew, and the only ones yet to find out that he was stupidly, ridiculously, in love with one of his most off-limits members were his parents. In fact, they probably knew too. He’d only partly surrendered because he still liked to think he had his pride and it wasn’t too painfully obvious that he worshipped the ground Sungyeol walked on and had no idea what in all hell to do about it.

“You really think so?” He whispered, and watched Jureumie mew back something disdainful. “He’s not that bad, come on.”

Jureumie didn’t even bother to dignify that with a response. With a condescending look backwards, she went off to explore Sunggyu’s room.

*

Sungyeol would walk in on them all around the house – Myungsoo would be watching television and Jureumie would be either slumped against his side or lying blissfully in his lap; he’d be reading in bed and she’d be flopped over one leg or batting at his sleeve as he moved to turn the page; he’d be eating and she’d be weaving around his feet as they dangled down from the high stools they had in the kitchen. He would try to sit next to Myungsoo and in a flash Jureumie would appear from nowhere to be firmly inserted between them. Cockblocked by a cat – who’d ever have thought? Sungyeol began locking her out of their room at night just so that he could have some hours in the day where he could be alone with Myungsoo, even if for the vast majority of those hours both of them were unconscious.

“My life,” Sungyeol mumbled to himself one morning as they rushed through breakfast to get out the door in time for their schedule. It was still an ungodly hour in the morning, but Jureumie was already all purrs as she rubbed her back contentedly against one of Myungsoo’s legs. Myungsoo stood swaying slightly next to the dining table, eyes still closed.

“What was that?” Woohyun asked as he pushed past Sungyeol to put his plate in the sink.

“My life is shit,” Sungyeol intoned hollowly, watching his own cat completely ignore him but attempt to drape herself all over Myungsoo as if he was the rarest form of catnip.

Woohyun merely gave him a look.

Sungyeol managed to sit next to Myungsoo on the trip to the broadcasting station, anyway, and Myungsoo had fallen asleep again on his shoulder holding on to Sungyeol’s arm between them. He was warm and the way his body fit against Sungyeol’s so heartbreakingly familiar, and he looked so young when he was sleeping. The places on Sungyeol’s skin where their bodies touched were hyper-aware, and he didn’t even bother trying to untangle his messy ball of yarn of emotions – surprisingly intense arousal and melting tenderness at the exact same time. He wanted to both stroke Myungsoo’s hair and face gently for the next three years and have Myungsoo slide one hand down his pants and get a hold on matters, as it were. When Sungyeol gently shook him awake forty minutes later Myungsoo pressed his half-asleep face into Sungyeol’s neck in protest, soft puffs of breath, full kitten mouth and low whine sinking into Sungyeol’s skin and immediately being way better than anything Sungyeol’s depraved mind could come up with.

Sungyeol 1, Jureumie 0, Sungyeol thought grimly.

*

Enough was enough. They were watching a movie at home with the other members on a rare night in when everyone was free, and Jureumie had not once stopped restlessly butting in between them, sharp claws digging little pinpricks of pain into Sungyeol’s skin every time she walked to and fro across him – Sungyeol didn’t know if this was supposed to distract him from Myungsoo or just annoy him. She was sneaky, you had to give that to her – Sungyeol wasn’t very sure when he’d started thinking of Jureumie as a person, but there was no way everything she’d been doing lately was typical cat behavior. Maybe she was a demon in disguise - _yeah_ , Sungyeol thought. _That would explain everything._

He picked her up bodily and got to his feet to shut her away in his room, her indignant yowl as he made his way away from his spot on the sofa next to Myungsoo sounding both taken aback at his impertinence and enraged to be away from her Myungsoo. _If you want to fight me for Myungsoo_ , Sungyeol thought almost manically, _it is SO on._

He spent the rest of the movie with no idea what was going on onscreen, his thigh pressed hip to knee against Myungsoo’s, his arm flung casually over Myungsoo’s shoulders and playing absent-mindedly-on-purpose with Myungsoo’s sleeve. Halfway through the movie Myungsoo nonchalantly rested his hand on Sungyeol’s thigh, to much internal cheering.

*

Sungyeol woke up suddenly in the middle of the night, disconcerted, and his strangled panicked yell at finding Jureumie sitting menacingly on his chest just staring at him without blinking woke up three of his six other members, all of whom cursed his name silently and went back immediately to sleep. Myungsoo, of course, slept right through it.

Sungyeol 1, Jureumie, 1.

*

“She’s out to get me, I’m telling you,” Sungyeol insisted to Myungsoo as they waited around for everyone’s photoshoot to end, already stripped of their makeup and sponsored clothes with nothing to do until Sunggyu, Dongwoo and Sungjong had taken their pictures. Woohyun and Howon were wisely using the time to sleep, but Sungyeol wanted to talk.

Myungsoo gave him a scoffing look, bare babyface making the expression less striking than if he were in full eyeliner helping to accentuate his trademark powerful gaze. “She’s a cat. She’s _your_ cat, and you spoil her rotten. Why would she be out to get you?”

“Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed it,” Sungyeol protested and then stopped, immediately finding himself in perilous waters. How to broach the subject without telling Myungsoo he thought Jureumie knew he liked Myungsoo and was jealous? Damn his mouth not being connected to his brain because now he’d blurted it out he’d have to follow it through.

“Noticed what?” Myungsoo asked innocently, just as Sungyeol knew he would.

“I think – I think she thinks I like you,” Sungyeol said lamely, wondering how he was ever going to get out of this one. “And – it’s pretty clear she’s in love with you, or something, so because she thinks I like you – because we’re best friends, you know, nothing more, and we’re always together, but she’s just a cat so what does she know, right? So she’s being possessive-”

He broke off at the look on Myungsoo’s face, something between a red-hot blush and the carefully-blank expression you put on when you’re desperately not trying to show what you’re feeling. Myungsoo swallowed, Sungyeol’s eyes on the bob of his adam’s apple.

“She’s a cat. What do you mean, she thinks you like me?”

“I – I don’t know,” Sungyeol answered, spectacularly falling flat with Olympic-champion accuracy. Myungsoo’s face then – an interesting mix of annoyed and hopeful – drooped, and he looked away.

Jureumie 100, Sungyeol – 10.

*

It happened one night when they went out drinking, just the two of them – they’d planned to hit a pub or two or maybe even a club, even though neither one of them were much for dancing – but they ended up buying cheap soju from a convenience store and going up to the roof of their apartment to drink alone and undisturbed. “Like real alcoholics,” Sungyeol said, and Myungsoo gave him a thwack on the head. All awkwardness from Sungyeol’s ill-fated discussion of Jureumie’s intentions had faded, partly by the force of Sungyeol’s thick skin.

Sungyeol wondered if at the back of his mind he was just trying to get Myungsoo drunk, because a drunk Myungsoo was an incredibly happy and affectionate Myungsoo, and if there was any time when anything was going to happen without being painfully awkward or that involved Myungsoo’s patented overthinking and overworrying, it was when both of them were blissfully drunk, inhibitions out the window, and raw honesty prevailing.

Sungyeol always personally thought it was strange that people became truly honest only when they were smashed. Myungsoo would have explained to him, had Sungyeol ever asked, that without the fear of rejection, anything was possible.

They’re on their third bottle, and things are getting hazy and soft around the edges – he has something soft in his arms, too, and he realizes with a happy burp that it’s Myungsoo, who’s slumped so far against him he’s practically sitting in Sungyeol’s lap.

 _Take that_ , Sungyeol thought-sent to Jureumie, who was probably eating her heart out at the knowledge that Sungyeol was finally going to beat her at this game.

It’s surprisingly easy, once Sungyeol gets over the mind-bendingly frightening thought of putting his lips to Myungsoo’s, but once he’s almost there Myungsoo meets him halfway. He tastes of the biting soju, of course, and they’re both too sloppy, but _Myungsoo_ is _kissing_ him _back_ and Sungyeol doesn’t even allow himself to wonder if Myungsoo would be doing this if he were sober. They stay there on the roof for what seems like hours, just kissing and touching – he’s touched Myungsoo’s hair and skin a thousand times but never in this way, in order to really feel the texture of it and revel in the fact that Myungsoo’s letting him stroke his fingers through his hair and caress smooth trails over cheekbones and knuckles – to mark ownership? For the sole pleasure of knowing that he could? Sungyeol didn’t question it. Myungsoo opens up like a flower under his hands, for all that is a terrible analogy, because in Sungyeol’s inebriated state all he can picture is Myungsoo wearing a ridiculous sunflower costume.

When they finally make it back to the pitch-dark dorm and try to be as quiet as possible so that they don’t wake up anyone, the glint of reflective eyes from Sungyeol’s bed greet them as they carefully push open the door to their room. They both watch Jureumie jump down from the bed and walk slowly past them and out of the room, every queenly step a reproach.  

Sungyeol 100 x infinity, Jureumie - ?

*

“Yes, you were right,” Myungsoo whispered, goofy smile on his face threatening to crack it in half. “Your plan worked extremely well. Okay, sorry, your plan worked extremely well, _your highness_.”

Jureumie gave a satisfied purr, which became a delighted rumbling as Myungsoo scritched her behind her ears. “Mrroow-owwwow.”

“Yes, I’m sorry for doubting your exquisite intelligence,” Myungsoo gave Jureumie a little bow – and for a split second, the little cat seemed to smile.

“What are you doing?” Sungyeol stared at the two of them on the floor, frown on his face.

“Nothing,” Myungsoo said, putting Jureumie down and concealing a grin. Jureumie settled herself against Myungsoo’s thigh with a look back at her human’s boyfriend – the one who thought he owned her, hah! – that could only be called pointed, if cats could give pointed looks; Sungyeol blinked at the scathing glare he’d just thought he saw Jureumie give him. He must be going crazy.

*


End file.
